


[Fanart] Childhood

by Caw_caw_MotherF



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caw_caw_MotherF/pseuds/Caw_caw_MotherF
Summary: Children tend to imitate the adults around them, especially those whom they admire. Mannerisms, personality traits, hobbies, and style are all up for grabs.Does that change for children who are dead?Why, yes.The tendency grows stronger.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 200





	[Fanart] Childhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marsalias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Childhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248392) by [Marsalias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias). 




End file.
